


First Words

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Lost
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie/Claire friendship, season one. Claire likes Charlie, though she worries about the effect his language might have on Aaron</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

Claire laughed. The breeze caught a strand of blonde hair and she swept it back. Charlie's jokes weren't funny but they made her laugh anyway, and when she laughed he gave this wonderful grin that made her laugh even more.

Charlie was grinning now as they walked along the beach, Claire cradling Aaron, Charlie carrying extra water on his back. They'd been away from the group for a few hours, just walking, talking, and of course, laughing. Claire didn't mind feeding Aaron in front of Charlie and after the first few times he'd got over any embarrassment and now kept on talking, rather than looking away red faced.

"Oh, bollocks!"

Claire shrieked. "Charlie! Watch your language in front of the baby!"

"Sorry, ow, ow, sh…sugar!" Charlie hopped around for a while holding one foot. "Bugger."

"What happened?" she asked, relenting.

Charlie was trying to examine his injured foot without sitting down, leaving him hopping about wildly. "Trod on something." He looked around and put his foot on the sand, wincing. He reached into the sand and picked up the offending item. "See? Little bugger." He threw the shell, overarm, into the ocean.

"You okay?" Claire asked.

Charlie stood proudly. "Of course. Take more than that to put me out of action." He looked along the beach and frowned. "Oh, we're late. There's fish cooking already and we're missing it. Bollocks. Come on."

Claire sighed and followed, listening to Charlie yell that some food ought to be saved for the new mother and baby or there'd bloody well be trouble. She liked Charlie a lot, but sometimes she thought her child's first word might be "bollocks."


End file.
